


The Easter Bunny

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alex In Lingerie, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Bunny Ears, Butt Plugs, Corset, Doggy Style, Easter, Easter Bunny, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Neck Kissing, Panties, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Bunny, Smut, Stockings, bunny outfit, easter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex dresses up as a sexy easter bunny.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 10





	The Easter Bunny

Jack sighed in relief as he closed the door to the apartment behind him. He loved his family but spending excessive amounts of time with them was exhausting, especially when his young nieces and nephews were hyped up on easter eggs and the various other holiday-themed candies.

"Alex?" He called out as he hung up his jacket, wanting nothing more than to curl up with his boyfriend on the couch and binge-watch some mindless bullshit on Netflix. There was no response. With a frown, he kicked off his shoes and made his way further into the apartment. He opened up the bedroom door and froze in place, jaw slack.

Alex was laid out on the bed with a smirk, dressed similar to a playboy bunny. Instead of a bodysuit, he wore a white satin corset and matching silk panties that opened at the back to reveal a fluffy, white-tailed buttplug. He had a matching fluffy, white-eared headband and white fishnet stockings that attached to the corset via suspender clips. It was the hottest thing Jack had ever seen.

"Hey, Sexy." Alex greeted casually as he sat up, crossing his legs with dainty pointed toes as he moved with an elegant grace. The corset fit snuggly and somehow gave him the look of an hourglass figure despite Jack knowing that was impossible. Jack was pretty sure his brain had stalled.

Alex continued to smirk as he got to his feet all long legs and self-assurance, he knew how good he looked and he was working it to his advantage. Alex never lacked confidence exactly but when he was really feeling himself he exuded this powerful confidence and it always made Jack week at the knees.

The sexual tension was palpable as Alex stopped just in front of him, still smirking as Jack swallowed hard. "You've been busy." He managed, voice husky with desire. Alex gave a casual shrug. "Well, you've been busy all day celebrating with your family. I figured it was about time we did some celebrating of our own. Don't you think?" He gently reached forward, walking his fingers slowly up Jack's chest.

He let out a groan, grabbing ahold of Alex's wrist and pulling him into his chest instantly connecting their lips in a filthy kiss. Alex hummed in approval as Jack held him tight, kissing him like his life depended on it. His hands slipped down Alex's bodice until they reached his bare ass, squeezing roughly and causing Alex to gasp. He let his hands linger a moment before they slipped further, grabbing at his thighs and lifting him up. Alex instantly wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as he walked them over to the bed.

He lay Alex down, pressing down against him as Alex grabbed at his t-shirt. He yanked hard as Jack pulled back, allowing him to get it up and over his head with ease and throw it to the floor. Their lips were instantly reconnecting as they kissed dirty and needy and Jack started grinding they hips together making Alex moan loudly into Jack's mouth. The rough material of his jeans creating far too much friction for his sensitive dick, the thin panties doing nothing to block the sensations.

Jack smirked at him as he pulled back breathless, finally taking the time to fully explore the outfit. It was smooth to the touch, the corset hard and boned keeping it rigid as Alex's chest heaved within it. His hand gently ran around to the back, feeling the rough string that kept the garment tight and in place. He slowly moved upwards until his fingers were ghosting over the skin between Alex's shoulder blades causing him to shiver. They continued to move up and around to rest at his neck. He could feel his pulse racing.

"How the hell did you even get this on?" He asked, slightly baffled. Alex chuckled mysteriously, eyes sparkling with lust and mischief.  
"I have my ways." Jack rolled his eyes but bent down and kissed him once more, the fire inside blazing brighter with every touch.

He started grinding against him once more with renewed force causing Alex to whimper and moan beneath him. He gripped once more onto Alex's ass, pushing their crotches closer together as their erections rubbed mercilessly. A wet patch was fast forming in the front of the panties and Jack wondered just how worked up he'd gotten himself before Jack had gotten home.

He pulled back, instantly getting to his feet and undoing his belt. Alex watched with hungry eyes, biting his lip a little as Jack stripped off his remaining clothes. He grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table and quickly coated his dick as Alex shifted onto all fours at the edge of the bed, watching Jack over his shoulder.

He wiggled is tail a little for good measure making Jack groan softly. He ran his slightly lubey hand over Alex's ass, massaging the skin a little and smirking at the breathy whimpers he released. His dick throbbed with want as Alex pressed his ass back a little more. "Need you." He groaned out breaking the last of Jack's resolve. He couldn't wait any more.

He pulled the plug from Alex ass and was instantly replacing it with his cock, moaning loud at the tight heat as he slowly pushed in. Alex let out a choked groan as Jack filled him, he was so much bigger than the plug and it was glorious.

Jack wasted no time, gripping hard on his hips and began to thrust into him full force. Alex released little choked whimpers as Just fucked him mercilessly, hands knotting in the sheets. He loved it when Jack was rough with him, his big cock stretching him out and pounding him like it might split him in two. He wanted nothing more than for Jack to completely ruin him.

He began pulling Alex back onto his forward thrusts, a loud slapping noise ringing out with each collision as his whole body rocked with the motion. The outfit had gone down a lot better than Alex was expecting. "God, you're so hot." Jack groaned. "Once I'm done with you you're not gonna be able to walk for a week." Alex nodded along eagerly with his words. He was definitely okay with that.

The heat was already building in Alex's stomach as Jack continued to jackhammer into him. He got the feeling it was going to be a long night and while he wasn't complaining he knew he'd be feeling the full effects in the morning.

Jack groaned as Alex began to chant his name with each thrust. He was already close to his climax and Jack was barely getting started. With a stuttered gasp Alex came hard, tightening around Jack as he coated the panties, soaking them. His whole body tensed as the pleasure steamrolled through his system but Jack didn't break his intense rhythm.

He waited until Alex relaxed before leaning forward, pressing his chest to Alex's back. He pressed soft kisses to the skin of his neck as his hand came around and began palming him through the damp material. Alex's hips jerked back from his touch as he whimpered loudly. "So sensitive." Jack purred in his ear, smirking as Alex nodded vigorously.

He continued with gentle caresses taking pleasure in Alex's gasps and whimpers, pretty soon he could feel his dick begin to harden once more. "Your panties are going to be dripping by the time I'm done with you." Alex groaned in response, pushing back a little onto Jack's cock.

"Wanna ride you." Alex panted as his back arched a little, toes curling with the pleasure. Jack groaned, quickly pulling out and scrabbling up onto the bed, laying back as Alex eagerly climbed into his laps. He quickly lowered down onto Jack and began to bounce.

He lifted off almost the whole way before dropping down to the base and grinding his hips a little. He experimented a few times, switching angles until he had Jack colliding with his prostate. His eyes rolled back as he released a near animalistic groan. When his eyes met Jack's once more they were dark and wild, his pupils almost completely swallowing his iris. It made Jack's dick twitch desperately.

Alex was quick to set a steady rhythm as he released moans that would make a prostitute blush. Jack gripped tight at his hips, helping him to lift and pulling him down harder onto his dick.

Alex's back arched as he moaned loudly leaning back a little, totally blissed out. His skin was flushed and his lips were swollen and it was the hottest thing Jack had ever seen. He couldn't take it any longer.

He rolled them over, hooking Alex's legs over his shoulder as he pounded into him once more. Alex gasped, breath hitching as his eyes rolled back further. His jaw fell slack as he whimpered and moaned. He felt like he was drowning in the pleasure as Jack continued his unyielding assault on his prostate. Jack could feel the fire ignite in the pit of his stomach as Alex's brain filled with a dizzy haze.

"Baby I'm close." Jack panted. Alex nodded, just about able to comprehend the words as he pulled Jack down into a fierce kiss. He too was nearing his climax and he just needed to have Jack close.

They came together, moaning each other's names. Jack couldn't bring himself to pull back, kissing him hard as they both came down from their highs. Alex held on just as tight even after they were both fully recovered.

Eventually, Jack pulled out. Collapsing against Alex with a sigh. "That... was amazing." Jack mumbled against his lips making Alex smirk.   
"I should dress up more often." Jack chuckled softly.   
"Maybe skip the panties next time. I mean they're sexy as hell but they're absolutely drenched." Alex laughed, pressing a swift kiss to his lips.   
"I guess you just have that effect on me." 


End file.
